Bliss
by Hiza Montmorency
Summary: A plant called Exposén lands two people in a compromising position. Draco isn't necessarily displeased by the outcome.


**Title: Bliss**

**Summary: A plant called Exposén lands two people in a compromising position. Draco isn't necessarily displeased by the outcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter, or I'd be making good money (or so I'd like to believe).**

/

"Care to explain what you did that night, Mr. Malfoy?"

He did. So he told them.

He'd come across the recipe by complete accident. He'd just been looking for a headache reliever, simple as that. He ended up with a recipe that was for something a little…stronger. Something the writer of _Dream Drugs and How To Make Them_ called "Bliss". It sounded fine. He'd even checked, made sure that it wasn't illegal. The whole think was simple, just some tobacco, Exposén, and some other little ingredients that were incredibly easy to get. Admittedly, one was cannabis, but hey, he got migraines! He _needed_ it.

So, he'd decided to make the Bliss.

There was the small problem of the Exposén, but it would be simple enough to the Greenhouses and get it. He knew there were some plants there (duh, they were _Greenhouses_). So he'd gone down at about 11 o'clock-

"Why not just go after dinner?"

-because he'd had detention thanks to Professor Moriano. He'd accidentally managed to completely destroy the table he'd been working at when somebody had insulted his hair. He was sick of people telling him that it was dyed, when it _wasn't_. It was natural! Couldn't they get that into their heads?

"Moving on…"

Ahem. Anyways, he'd gone down to the Greenhouses to see if he could find the Exposén and some tobacco. He'd found them both, gone back to the castle, and started work on the Bliss.

"That's all?" The Auror asked, unimpressed. Draco nodded. "And you didn't meet Neville Longbottom down there?"

Oh, he'd met him, yes. He'd helped him with the Exposén, which didn't like to have its leaves removed. They'd walked back up to the castle together, actually. They weren't friends, but they didn't want to walk alone in the darkness.

"I see. Did you know that the Exposén, if cut wrongly, gives off a powerful aphrodisiac?"

Did it now? He'd had no idea. None whatsoever.

"Alright. Now, if you have any information on who broke into Greenhouse 5, please tell us."

Of course he would. Not a problem. Goodbye.

The Auror left, heading down the hall towards Dumbledore's office, and Draco slumped in relief. Turning on his heel, he immediately headed down the hall in the opposite direction. He slid into the Great Hall and made a beeline to the Gryffindor table and grabbed Neville's shoulder. Neville looked up, surprised, dark brown eyes with their heavy lashes almost illegally seductive this early in the morning. Draco swallowed, hard. It was ridiculous. Neville should not be anywhere near seductive. This had to be the Exposén's fault. The Exposén… that plant was giving him no small amount of trouble, though last night had soooo been worth it. He'd had no idea just how much of a lion the Gryffindor was until last night…

"Well?"

Augh, his voice…it'd gotten deeper, more resonant and sexy. What? NO. Nonono. He did NOT just think that! Not about Neville. Even with what had happened last night.

"They took it, hook line and sinker. They think someone broke in."

Neville smirked. Smirked? Neville didn't smirk, he was too innoce- nope, that was _definitely_ a smirk. Bloody Longbottom, since when did he steal Draco's infamous smirk? So not fair. "Lovely. I'm supposing you'll want some more of the Exposén?"

Oh, dear lord did he want it. "Yes," he said, trying for arrogant. Lavender and Pavarti, who were listening with rapt attention, looked scandalized. He ignored them as Neville smirked at him.

"I'll see you tonight. Eight o'clock in Greenhouse 3, say?" Draco made the words laze out of his mouth, and grinned at the shocked look that Pavarti gave him. He couldn't blame him- he was nigh upon flirting with _Neville_ of all people.

"Very well," Neville said pleasantly, returning to his food. "Tonight."

Draco went to his table, doing his best to keep himself from dancing.

Bliss was good.

/

The panting had long since steamed the windows of the greenhouse as two forms lay slumped on the floor, one blonde, one dark haired, both tangled in each other's limbs. The plant known as Exposén sat innocently on the table, one of the leaves now missing. It looked very pleased with itself, for something that had no eyes or face. The ash tray on the table next to it still smoked with the remains of two cigarettes, and

Neville shifted slightly, and Draco groaned, eyes bright in the half-moon light that was streaming onto the floor.

"What, again?" Neville said, amused and exasperated.

"Just think of it as the consequence for being a helpful Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Malfoy, or put your mouth to better use."

"Shutting up."

"As if- ohhhh, that's definitely better use."

/

**And….done. Hope you enjoyed. As this was just a fun little piece to write, don't take it too seriously. Please review.**


End file.
